listfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Days of our Lives
The following are characters from the American soap opera Days of our Lives who are the children of adult characters. Ciara Brady Ciara Alice Brady is the daughter of Bo Brady and Hope Brady. While grieving over the death of their young son, Zack, Hope and Bo Brady found comfort in one another, and Ciara was conceived, although it took several months for Hope to learn she was pregnant. When she eventually did learn that she was pregnant, a classic "Who's the daddy?" storyline began. Hope had been to Morgan Island with Patrick Lockhart where, in a moment of weakness, she had found comfort in his arms. Tests were run and it was "determined" that Hope's unborn child was Patrick's. Unbeknown to Hope and Bo, Patrick had paid the doctor to fix the test. Despite believing Patrick to be the father of her unborn child, Bo and Hope got back together, pushing Patrick to the point he decided he needed to kidnap Hope. On December 29, 2006, Ciara was born in a warehouse, delivered by Bo. Patrick revealed her true paternity before being arrested. Ciara's name was selected by fans in an online poll. Out of the five original choices, narrowed down to three, Ciara Alice Brady was the winner. Ciara lived with Hope and Bo the first couple of years of her life before living with Hope, Doug and Julie after her mother and father separated for a short while. Ciara's parents have since reunited and separated again. She has two older brothers,Shawn and Zack Brady (deceased) and one older paternal half-sister, Chelsea Brady. On July 16, 2009 despite being born on-screen December 29, 2006 Ciara celebrated her fifth birthday with several family and friends. Ciara was kidnapped on August 12, 2009. Ciara was later safely returned to her family . Claire Brady Claire Brady is a character on the American soap opera Days of our Lives. She was previously portrayed by identical twins Olivia and Ava White from January 2006 to December 2007 and Alina Foley in 2008. Claire was born in St. Luke's Catholic Church delivered by her maternal grandmother Marlena Evans and Lexie Carver. She is the daughter of Shawn and Belle Brady and the granddaughter of Bo and Hope Brady and John and Marlena Black. At the time of her birth, it was not known that Shawn was her father. A little after Thanksgiving, Claire became sick for an unknown reason. Belle and Philip rushed baby Claire to the hospital where she was hospitalized and eventually her liver failed and she was given last rites. In a horrible twist of fate, Claire's biological uncle, Zack who was only 5 at the time, died in a hit-and-run. Zack's liver was a perfect match for little Claire and she received his liver when he died. Near her first birthday, the truth about her paternity was revealed. Philip left Salem and Shawn was ready to spend time with his daughter but Belle turned him down. She told him that he needed to straighten up his life before he could spend time with Claire. Just as he was straightening out, Philip returned, demanding full custody of Claire. Belle and Shawn planned (along with Max and Mimi) to kidnap little Claire from Philip. They did and Belle, Shawn, and Claire soon left for Canada. Once in Canada, they stayed in a shelter until Chelsea and Nick came with more money for them. After the retrieval of the money, they soon stowed away on a cruise ship that was heading for Australia. However, Philip was able to catch up with them on the cruise ship. They escaped and jumped ship with Claire in their arms. They soon landed on a deserted island. They needed to get off that island quick because Claire had cut her finger on Shawn's knife and had blood poisoning. Shawn built a raft and they soon landed safely on an island called "Tinda Lao." Luckily, that island had inhabitants, including Gabby and her father Duck who owned a local hotel. Claire received the medicine she needed and they stayed. Philip caught up to them but Gabby lied and finally convinced Philip that they were not there. Soon, Philip discovered that Belle, Shawn and Claire were still on the island and confronted them. Duck came out while the group was talking and shot Shawn in the arm. In the midst of the chaos Gabby handed Claire to Philip who made a run to get off the island on a boat. Shawn wasn't seriously injured and he told Belle to take off after Philip before he got to far. Belle was able to catch up with Philip and tried to talk some sense into him that all four of them could be a family. Meanwhile, Shawn was back the hotel being bandaged when Bo and Steve showed up. Shawn ran off to track down Philip, Belle and Claire but he was still shaky from the gun shot wound but he managed to find them. Shawn tried to convince Philip like Belle did but Philip couldn't agree to those terms. Shawn collapsed from his wound and Philip told Belle that she could stay or leave with him on the boat. Belle reluctantly went with Philip but told Shawn "God Punishes Sinners" leaving Shawn confused. After Philip and Belle had disappeared from site Bo showed up and found Shawn. Shawn told Bo what Belle kept saying but he didn't understand why and the two headed back to the hotel where Gabby put together GPS out of God Punishes Sinners. Bo, Steve and Shawn all got on the helicopter Bo and Steve had flown to the island on and located Philip's boat and Shawn was dropped on to the boat. Philip easily discovered Shawn and the two went down below since a typhoon was heading their way. During the storm the three adults talked again and Philip came around to realize that all three could provide Claire with the home she needed. The storm was getting worse and eventually hit the boat tearing it to pieces. The rescue crew was able to save Philip, Belle and Shawn but Claire was lost at sea. The rescue squad searched for Claire but changed the mission to recovery devastating Belle who insisted that her daughter was alive especially when she was visited by her father, John, who was still in a coma. Soon after, Claire's life jacket was recovered, apparently cut with a knife. They relisted Claire as missing and soon tracked her to a baby beauty pageant called "USADORABLE". It is revealed that a woman by the name Evelyn Quarry had found Claire and brought her back to the States and began entering her in beauty pageants as a boy. Evelyn’s scam came to a crashing halt when Belle was able to locate her daughter at the hotel the beauty pageant had been held at by singing her favorite song. In 2008, her parents left to sail the world taking Claire with them. Aurbee Johnson Aurbee Johnson was the biological daughter of a young teenage mother named Ava Johnson and her ex-husband Steve Johnson, born on-screen on January 27, 2009. She was believed to be the biological daughter of Steve Johnson and Ava Johnson until her adoptive father, Rafe Hernandez, revealed the truth to her legal mother, Sami Brady on November 12, 2009. Nicole Walker were both pregnant with E.J. DiMera's babies. Nicole miscarried but pretended to still be pregnant. She planned to adopt Mia McCormick's baby and pass it off as hers with Steve.Ava gave birth on the same day. Nicole delivered Mia's baby and immediately felt that she loved the baby, but she it with Ava's baby so that she and Steve would be raising a child that was biologically his. Sami, who was forced to enter the witness protection program during her pregnancy, decided to protect her child from the Johnson by never telling Steve about their baby. As a result, she left Grace at a convent orphanage. On March 30, 2009, Ava brought Aurbee home to Salem telling everybody she was her "adopted" daughter. The same day she made Rafe, her former bodyguard and now lover, Aurbee godfather. The baby was christened Aurbee Rafaela; Aurbee in honor of the convent and what Sami perceived as God's intervention in helping her to have and keep her baby, and Aurbee ain honor of Steve. Aurbee on June 9, 2009 from bacterial meningitis. The people who saw themselves as her parents, Ava Johnson and SteveJohnson were at her bedside when she passed away. She had also been held on that day by her biological mother Mia. On June 11, 2009 Ava revealed to Steve that he was "Aurbee's biological father," still unaware that the baby she had been raising was not really theirs. Without Ava and Steve permission, Steve changed Aurbe. tombstone name from Aurbee Johnson to Aurbee Johnson. Ava was later heartbroken to learn that the late Aurbee had been her daughter. J.T. Reiber John Thomas "J.T." Brady Reiber (born John Thomas Brady) was the "adopted" son of Abe and Lexie Carver, but after an infant switch by Stefano DiMera he was believed to be the second son of Hope Brady and Bo Brady. After years of trying for a baby the natural way, Abe and Lexie Carver decided that they would adopt a child. When Lexie's father Stefano DiMera heard about the news he was over joyed at the prospect of finally becoming a grandfather and asked that Abe and Lexie adopt the child of one of his distant relatives. The birth mother Marlo was in fact the niece of Dr. Rolf, Stefano's long time assistant. However none the wiser to Lexie and Abe, Stefano was planning a plot whereby Marlo's baby would be switched with the baby of Bo and Hope's who Stefano at the time thought might be his or John Black's. After the births of the babies Stefano had Dr. Rolf switch Hope's and Marlo's babies birth tags. So, the baby was instead taken home by Bo and Hope Brady and named John Thomas, getting his names from family friend John Black and "his" Great-Grandfather Dr. Thomas Horton. After the baby switch drama was revealed in May 2002, the child was taken from Bo and Hope and returned to his biological father and stepmother, Glen and Barb Reiber. He was renamed John Thomas Brady Reiber. The family currently lives in Iowa. Zack Brady Beauregard "Zack" Isaac Theo Brady (born Isaac Theo Carver) was the second son and child of supercouple Hope and Bo Brady, born June 9, 2000. For the longest time, Zack was known as Isaac Theo Carver, the long-awaited and much-beloved son of Abe and Lexie Carver. For years the two had tried unsuccessfully to have a child of their own with no success, until Lexie's father, Stefano, got them in touch with Marlo, a young pregnant woman. Abe and Lexie adopted the baby that Marlo had given birth to, unaware that Stefano had switched Marlo and Hope's sons. Both Abe and Lexie were thrilled with their new son — he was everything that they had ever wanted. Even when the baby Hope had was found to have fetal alcohol syndrome and Isaac was normal, no one really thought anything of it. Lexie fell deeper and deeper in love with her newborn baby, and when she learned that Stefano had switched the babies at birth, it devastated her. Hope was her best friend, but Isaac was the child of her heart. In her desperation to keep the child she craved, there was no limit to what Lexie would do. Everything came to a head when the boys were almost two years old. Paternity tests proved that J.T., the baby Hope and Bo were raising, was actually the son of Glen Reiber and Marlo, which meant that someone else was Hope's baby. They eventually discovered that Isaac was their son. Originally Bo and Hope wanted to keep both babies, but when they lost custody of J.T. to his biological father and stepmother, they fought all that much harder for Isaac. Abe was prepared to give the Brady's their son, but Lexie fought against it. Isaac had been with them for nearly two years and thought of them as his parents; why disrupt his world now? Unfortunately, when Lexie attempted to flee with her son, Abe arranged for a judge to give custody to Bo and Hope, and Hope was finally reunited with her son. When Bo and Hope reclaimed their child, they renamed him Beauregard Isaac Theo Brady. Rather than put the child through any more trauma (switching parents mid-stream was bad enough), they opted to refer to him by the nickname Zack. Zack died on January 12, 2006, after being run over by Bo's SUV, which was driven by his daughter, Chelsea. Upon his death, his liver was donated to his niece, Claire Brady, and his corneas were donated to Abe Carver; Claire's life was saved and Abe regained his eyesight. Zack's death and the revelation of Chelsea as the SUV driver drove a wedge between Bo and Hope – as well as the rest of the Brady family for most of 2006. During a funeral for his "cousin" Grace, Hope told Mia that she also knew the pain of losing a child when he was still so young and didn't grow up yet (she didn't know Mia was Grace's biological mother), and curiously enough, referred to Zach as Isaac Beauregard Brady, rather than his nickname. This has only been referred to once and was thought of as a mistake on the writers part. Zach has been involved in two of his father's visions since his death in 2006. He first lead his father to Theo when he went missing in December 2008 and the later being telling his father that if Ciara lost her tommy bear something bad would happen in June 2009. Theo Carver '''Theodore "Theo" Brandon Carver' was born onscreen on May 29, 2003, to Lexie and Abe Carver. Theo was considered a miracle by Abe and Lexie having been born more than a decade after the couple wed. He was born on the same day that Abe learned Brandon Walker was also his son. Originally believed to be Brandon's son, a DNA test proved Theo to be Abe's son. Theo was diagnosed with autism and his condition has caused major concern for Abe and Lexie. This storyline was featured on NBC's The Today Show with the head writer of Days of our Lives and the actors currently portraying Abe and Lexie on June 24, 2008. He has one paternal half-brother, Brandon Walker. He was the ring bearer at his grandfather Stefano's wedding to Kate Roberts. Johnny DiMera : Doll (2007) : ''Ethan and Morgan ? (2007) : Ranger and Wiley Murphee (January 21, 2008 — June 2, 2008) : Gabriel and Gideon Lala (July — October 2008) : Jonathan and Jacob Velarde (2008) : Aaron and Griffin Kunitz (January 27, 2009 — present) John "Johnny" Roman DiMera is a fraternal twin to his twin maternal half-sister. His twin sister, Allie actually being his maternal half-sister, because they do not have the same fathers. He was born October 23, 2007, to Sami Brady and E.J. DiMera. He was originally believed to be the son of Lucas Horton, but after the child's birth E.J. began to suspect that the fraternal twins might have different fathers because Johnny did not look like his sister. E.J.'s suspicions were correct. They did a second blood test that revealed E.J. to be the father. Johnny's paternal grandfather, Stefano DiMera was pushing to meet his grandson and insisting that E.J. raise Johnny as a DiMera against Sami's wishes. E.J. first resisted this notion because he did not want to betray his ex-wife, but since finding out that, Grace was "his" daughter he has agreed to raise Johnny as a DiMera against his ex-wife's wishes. Johnny has one older maternal half-brother, William Reed "Will" Horton, twin maternal half-sister, Alice Caroline "Allie" Horton, and one sister, Sydney Anne DiMera. Sami has allowed Johnny to live with his father, Nicole Walker and his grandfather in the DiMera mansion, while under the protection of the federal government as a material witness to a murder. Johnny's mother has since returned to Salem and he is now living in the DiMera mansion with his parents, siblings, his grandfather Stefano and his step-grandmother Kate. Sydney DiMera : Avery and Cade Seger (January 29, 2009 — February 18, 2009) Sydney Anne DiMera is the daughter of Sami Brady and E.J. DiMera. Sydney was born in secret on January 28, 2009, while her biological mother was in witness protection, and she was switched shortly after birth with the daughter of a teenage mother, Mia, who had agreed to give her baby up for adoption to Nicole Walker. Nicole, who had miscarried her fiancé E.J.'s daughter, had arranged in secret to adopt Mia's baby and pass the child off as E.J.'s, fearful that she would lose EJ without a baby. When Nicole learned that Sami had just recently given birth to her and E.J.'s daughter around the same time Mia gave birth to hers, Nicole switched the babies, preferring to have E.J.'s biological daughter over an unrelated child. Nicole instantly bonded over Sydney, and vowed to always protect her no matter what would happen. Sami and E.J. were none the wiser to Nicole's treachery, and Sami and Rafe bonded over "Sami's" daughter, while EJ and Nicole bonded over "their" daughter. As Sydney is the biological daughter of Sami Brady and EJ DiMera, she has three siblings. A brother, Johnny DiMera, a maternal half-brother, Will Horton, and a maternal half-sister, Allie Horton. E.J. has recently learned that Nicole had a miscarriage and he has now kicked Nicole and Sydney out of the mansion not knowing that Sydney is in fact his biological daughter with Sami. On November 13, 2009 Sami learned that Sydney is in fact her biological daughter. On November 17, 2009 EJ learned that Sydney is his biological child with Sami, but on November 24, 2009 the family reunion turned into a nightmare when Brady Black bailed Nicole out of jail and she kidnapped Sydney, but when Nicole had a change of heart and was just about to tell E.J. and Sami where Sydney was she was knocked out and kidnapped by Anna DiMera. It is later revealed that Anna was hired by E.J. to kidnap Sydney. She was later returned to her mother and is now living with her father E.J., her mother Sami, her older brother Johnny, her older half-brother Will and paternal grandfather Stefano and step-grandmother Kate in the DiMera Mansion. Allie Horton : Doll (2007) : ''Elle and Ithaca Kremer (December 31, 2007 – June 4, 2008) : Charlotte and Stella Penfield (July 31, 2008 – December 2008) : Ella and Anna Gietzen (January 27, 2009 – August 11, 2009) : Carolyn and Campbell Rose (November 23, 2009 – present) Alice "Allie" Caroline Horton is the only daughter of Sami Brady and Lucas Horton. She was born October 23, 2007, at her grandmother Marlena's house, she was delivered by Marlena. Allie went for several weeks without a name until the Thanksgiving Day wedding of Shawn and Belle where Lucas announced her name. This was a shock to Sami because Lucas did not consult her on the name. She is named after her great-grandmothers, Alice Horton and Caroline Brady. Allie has a big brother named William "Will" Horton, twin maternal half-brother, John "Johnny" Roman DiMera, and little maternal half-sister, Sydney Anne DiMera. Miscarriages/abortions * In 1983 Renée DuMonde become pregnant with the child of David Banning but suffered a miscarriage. * In 1983 Anna DiMera became pregnant with the child of Antony DiMera but suffered a miscarriage. * In the late 1970s, early 1980s, Megan Hathaway became pregnant with the child of Bo Brady but suffered a miscarriage. * In 1986 Hope Brady became pregnant with the child of Bo Brady but suffered a miscarriage. * In 1995 Kristen Blake became pregnant with the child of John Black but suffered a miscarriage. * In late 2004/early 2005 Mimi Lockhart became pregnant with the child of Rex Brady but had an abortion. * In 2005 Marlena Evans became pregnant with the child of Roman Brady but suffered a miscarriage. * In 2006 Mimi Lockhart became pregnant with the child of Shawn-Douglas Brady but suffered a miscarriage. * In 2006 Belle Brady became pregnant via in-vitro with the child of Shawn-Douglas Brady but due to complications her then husband Philip Kiriakis told the doctors to end her pregnancy. * In 2008 Nicole DiMera became pregnant with the daughter of E.J. DiMera but suffered a miscarriage. References and footnotes External links and sources * [http://www.nbc.com/Days_of_our_Lives/ Days of our Lives official website – NBC.com] * [http://www.daysofourlives.com/ Days of our Lives – Sony Pictures] * Days of Our Lives at the Internet Movie Database Category:Days of our Lives characters